The human spine extends from the back of the skull down the torso of the human body. A normal, healthy spine includes slight undulating curves as the spine extends downward. These curves help the body maintain an upright position and keep the body balanced. The cervical curvature arcs in the forward direction between the bottom of the skull to the shoulder blades. From the shoulder blades the spine arcs in a rearward direction down to the lumbar. Poor posture can cause stress on the vertebra of the spine and result in a straightening of the spine.
Cervical kyphosis is a condition wherein the normal curve of the neck begins to straighten. This may result in the normal lordotic curve in the neck being lost. Cervical kyphosis can progress to the point where the curve in the neck can result in a reverse curve shape, going in the opposite direction from the spine's normal, healthy position. This unhealthy position results in greater degeneration of the cartilage disks between the vertebra resulting in pain and possible permanent damage.
U-shaped travel pillows currently available provide little support for the head in a resting position. The U-shaped pillow wraps around the neck of the user and provides little support when the user is in a resting position. During sleep, the head of an individual tends to slump to the side in an unnatural sideways, angled position. Little to no support is provided to maintain the head in an upright position. The head may also extend backwards, tilted beyond the upright position resulting in an overextension of the cervical curvature. In addition, the weight of the head is not distributed over the shoulders and upper back evenly.